


A Good Sell

by BatSnake



Series: Tales from the Sunset Zone [4]
Category: DarkWing Duck - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatSnake/pseuds/BatSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exhausted in physics and emotions, Regina is given unexpected comfort from the Liquidator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Sell

Regina felt dry to her heartwood, tired, overworked. But she had to keep up with the greenhouse. There was so much to do. She had worked two days straight without a single break, and her exhaustion was starting to take hold. She finally collapsed against the palm tree beside her, struggling to stay awake. She groaned and held her head in her hand, rolling onto her back.

“There's so much to do,” She mumbled.

“I haven't even watered the last third of the greenhouse yet.”

 _Mistress, please._

 _Take a rest._

 _You need a drink, Mistress._

Regina shook her head. “No, no, I need to keep working.” She tried to will herself to get up, but couldn't get to it.

 

 _You don't need to, Mistress._

 _He already did._

Regina blinked flipped on her other side to see that the end she was about to care for had, indeed, already been done.

“Well, well, well look who's been a busy little bee!” Liquidator's voice echoed in the greenhouse. Regina blinked and tried to sit up, but could only lift herself a little bit.

“Liqui!?” She tried to call, only for her voice to be too dry. There was a small pool of water slinking toward her.

“Oh...there you are.” She murmured. Liquidator slowly rose into a kneeling position.

“What in the world have you been doing?” He asked bluntly.

“Taking care of my plants.” Regina mumbled.

“Trying to stay out of trouble.” She laid on her back and did not attempt to get up.

“But wait! There's more! What's troubling you, Regina?” Her partner in crime asked. “'Troubling me'?” Regina quoted. “Nothing! I'm fine!” She crossed her arms.

“Oh? Then why have you been working non-stop for two days?” Liquidator asked.

“It's a big greenhouse. Sometimes I have to.” Regina grumbled. Liquidator raised a brow and kept his grin.

“Okay, okay!” Regina crossed her arms and stared at the glass.

“It's been rough! I've been having bouts of loneliness and wanting to make everything better for me and my family...and everyone else, but I just can't! I feel bad for being a villain, and I feel bad for being labeled as a dangerous criminal for the rest of my life! I admit I feel bad for killing Dr. Larson and Dr. Gary, too...but what else could I do?” Her voice came to a low hush. “And...I'm just sad. I don't know why.” She covered her eyes and took a ragged breath.

 

“Reggie,” Liquidator took one of her hands.

“When was the last time anyone gave you a gesture of love?” He asked.

Regina laid her head on the ground, trying her hardest to think back. There was that Christmas three years ago...but surely she would have been hugged more after that...could she? Her brows furrowed.

“I don't remember past Christmas three years ago.” She said gloomily. Liquidator's ears perked up. “Well, then you are most certainly in need of a good sell!” He exclaimed.

“What?” Regina asked. Liquidator gently stroked her cheek.

“Are you feeling low? Are your spirits down in the dumps? Do you feel lonely and discouraged?” He began his salesman jargon.

“Liqui, please.” Regina sighed, looking away. The Liquidator tilted his head and rubbed his chin in thought. She clearly didn't want to hear any of his lingo. Instead, he put his hands on her shoulders and asked,

“Is there anything I can do to help you?” Regina sighed heavily again.

“Can you get rid of my loneliness?” She asked bitterly.

“That's a two way street, my friend. But will you take the other end?” He opened his arms to her invitingly, smiling warmly.

 

Regina held back anxiously, allowed him to lift her off the ground and hold her in his lap, hugging her as closely as he could without her sliding through his fluid body. He wrapped his arms around her as she rested her arms against his shoulders. As soon as he held her against him, her dried-out xylem cells began absorbing his water-quickly and greedily. She made a small gasp, surprised by the sudden connection, but then she eased, placing head beneath his, so that her pistil nearly submerged in his chin. She leaned further in and absorbed him at a faster rate. She could not quite describe how it felt, other than 'incredible'. This was a 'perfect' moment. She did not want it to end; it had to last forever. But, of course, it could not. Nothing did. However, he continued to hug her, occasionally massaging the back of her neck, her back, and her shoulders.

 

“There now,” Liquidator pulled back and held her at arms length from his chest, at long, undesired, last.

“Is the customer satisfied?” He asked.

“Let's just say she'll be making a repeat for service.” Regina slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders, meeting his eyes.

There was something different about the way he was looking at her-a look that made her feel so fulfilled and wanting more of...something. She sighed softly and laid her head on his shoulder again, nuzzling close. She felt him flinch, then place his arms on her waist and back. The plants were giggling softly, but Regina did not protest, and gave a contented sigh when she heard the roses squeal:

 _Mistress is in love!_


End file.
